La chica de la obscuridad
by maferpelayo
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia creada por mi... léanla por favor!
1. Chapter 1

Las sombras se movían en medio de la noche atacaban a cualquiera que quisiera traspasar el circulo trazado con tiza que se encontraba en el suelo, una mujer se encontraba dentro de el, una adolescente baja de tés morena, ojos cafés claro, cabello negro como la noche.

El dolor se respiraba en el aire, la pequeña adolescente que se encontraba en el circulo lucia mal, su cuerpo daba espasmos dolorosos e intensos cada minuto, parecía que bailaba al compas de una canción, con la única diferencia de que ella no controlaba los movimientos que daba, alguien que a simple vista no se podía percibir entre el gentío hacia los pasos, ella solo los completaba.

_Dolía, la noche se apoderaba de mi, cada vez atacaban los espasmos más intensos, era el precio que debía pagar por los favores que había solicitado en un principio, la frase ahora cobraba sentido ''__Evitad las decisiones desesperadas; pasará el día más tenebroso si tenéis valor para vivir hasta el día siguiente. '', Aun recuerdo a mi madre susurrándomelo al oído. _

La obscuridad, el mal, se aprovecha de los débiles, los dolidos .La condenada esta noche era en efecto, una adolescente que desesperada en busca de ayuda, le solicito a la obscuridad un favor, salvar a su madre moribunda, la obscuridad le brindo la ayuda pero no pudo salvar a madre de la muerte, la joven ilusa, creyó que le perdonarían la vida, que no cobrarían el precio de su ayuda. Ilusa eh dicho, la obscuridad estaba cobrando el precio de su ayuda esa misma noche, los relámpagos iluminaron la habitación que se encontraba en la penumbra, justo al lado de la ventana se ilumino la cara de un hombre alto, delgado y que vestía un traje sastre negro.

-Suficiente –Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la habitación, la joven dejo de bailar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, jefe? –Le llamo una voz gangosa.

-El ritual –Contesto tajantemente- Conviértanla, después la dejaran aquí tirada, entre… bueno, la mierda.

De la misma obscuridad salió un hombre jorobado con una copa negra entre sus manos, se acerco al círculo de tiza y pronuncio: _''et mors appropinquet, abreme, patria est mihi domus unica'' _como si lo digiera para si; entro al círculo de tiza arrodillándose ante la muchacha, abrió un poco la boca de esta e inclino la copa en esta.

-Bebe –Le susurro al oído a la muchacha- Se te pasaran los dolores y se aliviara tu sufrimiento.

La luz del sol le quemo la cara por unos minutos, ella aun se encontraba en el suelo rodeado por un círculo de tiza, trago saliva lentamente, se inclino para levantarse antes de sentir un dolor punzante en el vientre, se dejo caer nuevamente cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, dejo que el sol nuevamente la acariciara con sus brazos calientes y protectores; alguien llamo a la puerta fuertemente, nuevamente se preparaba para abrir la puerta cuando pudo vislumbrar que el picaporte giraba lentamente hasta abrir completamente la puerta.

Una muchacha de su misma edad se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión estremecedora, esta, era alta y rubia, con delicados ojos azul cielo, labios definidos pintados de un rojo carmín.

-Valentina, ¿estás bien? –Dijo acercándose a ella, tratando de sonar plana sin conseguirlo- ¿Tina estas bien?, voy a llamar a la enfermería para que vengan por ti.

-No, no lo hagas –La tomo por el brazo impidiendo que se moviera- Estoy maldita, solo me mataran o me encarcelaran.

-¿Qué dices? –Enarco las cejas- Creo que realmente estas mal, llamare a la doctora.

-¡No! –Le grito provocando que su amiga se estremeciera- Madison, anoche vinieron a cobrarme un favor, me han hecho beber de la copa maldita.

-¿Qué te han venido a cobrar? –Pregunto infantilmente- ¿Quién?

-Encontré a mi madre hace un par de semanas, ella estaba muy enferma, moribunda; yo le pedí un favor a la obscuridad –Dijo con cierto desdén.

-¿Pero, como dices?, es imposible que hallas encontrado a tu madre para eso es… -Se corto instintivamente- ¿La buscaste? ¿Cierto?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora –Contesto- Necesito que me saques de aquí, después de eso ya no te pediré nada mas, jamás podremos volver a vernos.

Valentina era la joven mas talentosa de su clase, a pesar de su falta de altura, era la chica mas ruda de toda la institución para aprendices, incluso, con su poca edad ella era la mejor luchadora contra fuerzas obscuras; su trabajo, el trabajo de todos los que conocía era atrapar a los ''_σκοτάδι''_ que en griego significaba '_'oscuros'', una_ raza de personas exactamente iguales a ellos, el bando por así decirlo de los buenos llamaba a cada miembro de esta secta ''_φωτεινό αστέρι'' _que en griego significaba ''lucero'' , era una especie de batalla del bien contra el mal, no era por rencores viejos ni nuevos, los atrapaban para que no provocaran mal en las calles de el mundo normal.

-Te sacare de aquí, pero… -No pudo finalizar la frase, Tina ya se encontraba de pie junto a ella.

-Supongo entonces que es hora de irnos –Termino la frase.

Se encamino a su habitación para tomar las cosas que le serian esenciales para vivir poco tiempo sin ayuda monetaria, saco su maleta de su cuarto, tomo comida de la alacena y salió del departamento como un gato sigiloso. Tomaron un taxi hasta una colonia que para ambas era totalmente desconocida, se bajo del taxi rápidamente para trepar hasta el edificio abandonado que se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

Las botas toscas de Tina repiqueteaban contra los charcos de la calle inmunda, subieron unos cuantos escalones de un edificio que lucía casi deshabitado, tocaron una puerta con un aspecto putrefacto; adverso a ellas encontraron a una muchacha que lucía un poco entrada de edad, vestía una ombliguera morada metálica, con unos jeans de cuero negro entallados, estaba peinada de chongos y maquillada exageradamente.

-¿Qué quieren? –Dijo con aires de superioridad, mascaba un chicle.

-Una habitación, hospedaje a decir verdad –Contesto ligeramente enojada Tina.

-Primer piso, ultima habitación del pasillo, 50 dólares el día –Dijo la mujer puliéndose las uñas.

-Ya vamos –Aseguro Madison.

-¿Ya vamos? –Se detuvo Tina- Tu no vendrás, te regresaras a la institución y no volverás nunca.

-Pe-Pero yo cre… -Se cortó para soltar una lágrima solitaria.

-Sí, adiós –Afirmo Tina, empujo la puerta principal, cerrándola ante las narices de su mejor amiga.

Subió a la habitación, ahora se encontraba al pie de la cama, acomodo su ropa en la vieja cómoda que se localizaba justo enfrente la pequeña ventana, observo la ciudad durante unos minutos, contemplando a las personas que pasaban por la calle felices, giro sobre sus talones volviendo su cuerpo en dirección el pequeño baño. Tomo sus cosas metiéndose a la ducha, se restregaba la suciedad y el sudor que la noche anterior le había dejado, fue entonces cuando se percato de los tatuajes que aparecieron en su piel a causa de su integración a los _σκοτάδι._

-Los tatuajes son lo que los diferencia de las personas comunes y corrientes –Susurro para sí, recordando las líneas de su libro de texto- Los tatuajes suelen ser obscuros, cargados, no son como los comunes y corrientes, los luchadores más fuertes se caracterizan por tener una enredadera de espinas que recorre desde la palma de su mano derecha hasta la clavícula de el mismo lado.

Ahí estaba, la enredadera de espinas en todo su brazo derecho hasta la clavícula, tenía una más en la pierna izquierda, de su tobillo a su ingle, tenía una sarta de cosas tatuadas en el cuerpo, todas eran diferentes y extrañas; finalmente acabo el sufrimiento de tener que contemplar los estragos de su transformación, se seco todo el cuerpo envolviéndose en una toalla saliendo del cuartito lleno de vapor.

-Es doloroso ¿no? –Dijo un hombre desde el recodo de la habitación- Creer que eres parte de algo y repentinamente cambiar.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto sin miedo Tina.

-Soy el líder de los obscuros y tú –Dijo señalándola- Eres mi discípula.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

El hombre salió de el recodo de la habitación, era el mismo que había dado las órdenes el día de su transformación, lucia el mismo traje sastre negro con la única diferencia de una corbata de color rojo sangre , tenia cabello negro azabache, de ojos grandes y obscuros como las profundidades del mar, penetraba con la mirada a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, ahora que se encontraba fuera de la obscuridad y la miraba fijamente parecía aun mas intimidante, Tina sintió su corazón sobresaltarse, creía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier segundo.

-Vendrás conmigo –Dijo mandonamente- Tienes que enlistarte para salir a hacer tus misiones nocturnas.

-¿Qué pasa si me opongo a ir contigo? –Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Nada, solo que no sabrás sobrevivir con los dones que te asigno la noche –Contesto secamente- Seria más placentero que conozcas a personas como tú.

Se cambio rápidamente y salió de la habitación con aquel hombre extraño, el era solo unos pocos años mayor que ella; salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta la red del metro, esperaron a que los vagones se fueran para bajar a las vías, viajaron hasta un holló que se localizaba en la pared de concreto, descendieron hasta un cuartel.

En el cuartel se encontraba un comité de personas, todos contaban con la misma enredadera en el brazo izquierdo, claro que todas eran diferentes, habían unas de flores, otras simplemente eran delgadas líneas; todos la observaron de manera atenta durante unos minutos.

-Valentina Baker –Dijo el líder del clan- La nueva integrante.

-Ella era una de los _φωτεινό αστέρι _–Se apresuro a objetar una mujer- No puede estar aquí.

-No dirá nada ¿cierto? –Contesto dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

-No –Aseguro Tina.

La condujeron hasta una sala de entrenamiento, dejándola sola en la habitación repleta de armas y colchonetas, después de unas horas apareció nuevamente el líder del clan, ya no vestía su traje diplomático ahora lucia un pantalón de manta con una camisa deportiva, ese conjunto hacia que sus músculos finamente definidos resaltaran, Tina lo tiro durante unos minutos, los bastantes para que él se percatara, la miro durante unos instantes, camino hasta ella.

-Supongo que Valentina tiene un diminutivo –Se encontraba a unos pocos metro de ella, se puso a calentar, daba la impresión de que se pondría a entrenar de un momento a otro- ¿Cuál es ese diminutivo?

-Ti-Tina –Contesto un poco avergonzada.

Cuando termino la frase el dio una pirueta hacia atrás, cayendo de pie, le dirigió una mirada con inundada de reto, Tina se percato pero solo se quedo paralizada, esa pirueta era el comienzo de la evaluación física, pero Tina no lo interpreto de esa manera así que solo se quedo quieta; camino hasta las barras donde empezó con una rutina de movimiento sincronizados, ella seguía petrificada en su lugar.

-Te eh traído aquí para que entrenes –Grito desde el otro lado del salón- No para que me mires como una tonta todo el tiempo.

Tina movió su cabeza de un lado al otro en busca de algo que ella misma no sabía que era, moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro encontró un están de pantalones de manta, corrió hasta el, deslizo sus jeans de sus piernas despojándose de ellos, aun estaba en medio de la habitación, solo estaba con el líder del clan, él le dirigía una mirada de impresión que ágilmente se sustituyo por una de deseosa, Tina solo ignoro la mirada, colocándose el pantalón de manta rápidamente para volver con él; se situó en medio de la colchoneta, suspiro unos pocos segundos, dio un pequeño salto de impulso seguido por un salto mortal hacia atrás, una vez más el líder la miro sorprendido, giro sobre sus talones dio otro pequeño salto haciendo un flip-flap y sin pausa, apenas su pies cayeron en el suelo, practico un salto mortal hacia enfrente.

-¿Me ha traído aquí para que entrene ò para contemplarme haciendo piruetas? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Tina.

Tomo sus jeans del suelo y salió rápidamente, espero y rogo a las fuerzas que fueran, que ningún vagón del metro la arroyara, de alguna manera habían dejado de transitar los vagones, las líneas se habían cerrado, ¿Tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo?, en efecto, las líneas estaban cerradas debido a que la noche ya había caído, Los _φωτεινό αστέρι _y _σκοτάδι _casi nuca descansaban por las noches, eran contadas las noches en las que podía dormir, espero un taxi por mucho tiempo, cuando por fin llego uno recordó que no tenía dinero para pagarlo por lo que se dirigió al edificio en el que se hospedaba caminando, corría por ratos, se sentía excitada, la noche era como su día, una vez dentro de su habitación no podía parar de moverse incluso tomo dos duchas calientes para poder dormir.

El amanecer era hermoso, como si le incendiaran fuego a las montañas, pensaba una y otra vez frente a la ventana, finalmente logro conciliar el sueño, se encontraba recostada al filo de la cama, descubierta, solo usaba ropa interior.

-Te ves mejor así –Aseguro el líder del clan- Yo tampoco soy muy fan de la ropa.

Despertó súbitamente, estaba exaltada, asustada, ¿Cómo había podido entrar a su habitación?, comenzó a jalar las colchas, las jalo de manera que la cubrieran.

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí? –Pregunto frenética.

-Alexander –Contesto- Alexander Harris, no me hables de usted.

-¿Perdón? –Pregunto aun más frenética, se disponía a tirarle la lámpara que estaba encima de la cómoda- Eh preguntado como entro aquí.

- Pardonnez-moi –Contesto en francés.

-Disculpa aceptada –Dijo tratando de calmarse y controlar su respiración agitada- ¿Para qué has venido aquí Alexander Harris?

-Fiesta, presentación a la sociedad obscura –Lanzándole una sonrisa cuando esta se levanto de la cama y corrió por su ropa- No es exactamente una fiesta extravagante, conocerás a quien necesitas conocer.

Dejaron la habitación rápidamente, afuera ya era el ocaso, llegaron hasta un edificio alto y lujoso, dentro de este habían personas de toda calaña, se detenían ante Alexander para saludarlo o abordarlo con temas de interés político pero el solo se limitaba a ignorarlos, llegaron hasta la pista de baile, se inclino haciendo una reverencia ante Tina para poder bailar, era una canción lenta, Tina claro que acepto, el poso sus manos en las caderas de ella, ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuelo, bailaban pausadamente hasta que el joven jorobado que había presenciado la transformación de Tina apareció ante Alexander, susurro algo al oído de Alexander.

-Necesito irme por un momento –Dijo sonriente- ¿Me podría esperar un momento _Madame_?

Ella asintió aprobando su solicitud, observo cómo se alejaba entre el gentío, ¿Qué haría? Se pregunto, ya no era su deber perseguir a los obscuros para sacarles información pero jamás dejaría de hacerlo, era su instinto. Camino detrás del con el sigilo de un gato observo cómo se detenía en medio de una habitación obscura, había otro hombre ahí mismo, se miraron en la penumbra seguido de acercarse de tal manera que quedaron a unos pocos metros, estrecharon su palmas como si cerraran un trato.

-¿Ya lo tienes? –Pregunto Alexander.

-No, aun no, es muy escurridizo, sabe arte marciales y fácilmente derriba a mis hombres –Contesto el hombre misterioso- Mandare a mis mejores hombres por él.

-Lo necesitamos, sin su sangre, la copa maldita no puede hacer su función –Aseguro ligeramente enojado- Ya sabes: La copa necesita la sangre de un _φωτεινό αστέρι _fuerte, la sangre de el más poderoso entre ellos.

-Lo sé jefe –Respondió, jugaba con sus manos.

-Logan McMillan es nuestro hombre –Dijo con cierta excitación- Si recuerdas ¿no?

Giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, volviendo a la pista de baile, para ese entonces, Tina ya se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra del bar, trataba de adoptar una expresión de aburrimiento pero le era imposible, el se acerco a ella por detrás tomándola de la cintura, sin moverla acerco los labios al oído de tina susurrándole unas palabras que ella no logro comprender; bajo de el banco dirigiéndose una vez más a la pista de baile pero sintió un tirón en su mano que la llevaba a otro lugar.

Se detuvieron en una sala deshabitada, tenía un piano, Alexander se acerco hasta el banco sentándose delicadamente, comenzó tocando unas pocas notas, prosiguió con canciones, Tina camino hasta el banco sentándose adyacente a él, le miraba de reojo, no quería parecer una vez más incrédula, el se volteo para poder ver la cara de Tina contra la luz, en ese momento parecía ángel, su tés morena se veía como una delgada barra de chocolate derretido.

Se inclino sobre ella de manera que sus caras quedaran a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, ella cerró los ojos automáticamente, hubo un segundo de silencio, todo era tranquilo en esa habitación; el poso sus suaves labios en los de ella con tal delicadeza como si ella fuera una pequeñita muñeca de porcelana que estuviera a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, en un principio solo fueron besos tiernos correspondidos tiernamente, no obstante el comenzó a pasear sus manos por el delicado cuerpo de Tina.

-Para –Le susurro Tina al oído- Para

No consiguió respuesta solo caricias más intensas, ella no quería eso, se sentía avergonzada, violada, seguía pidiéndole que la soltara, que se detuviera por favor.

-¡Deja de tocarme! –Estallo en un grito.

Alejo las manos de Alexander de sus piernas con repulsión, le miraba colérica, se levanto del banquillo mirando unos minutos en dirección a la puerta , volvió la mirada a él atizándole una cachetada , esta vez salió de la pequeña habitación, aun había gente en el vestíbulo lo que le posibilito para perderse entre la gente.

Afuera del gran edificio corría un aire gélido que calaba los huesos , camino en una dirección que ella misma no sabía hacia a donde llevaba, esperaba poder encontrar a alguien conocido, siquiera alguien con quien sostener una charla, se sentía sola y desolada, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas como dos grandes ríos, ¿Cuál era la razón de esas lagrimas? Se preguntaba a sí misma; un grito desesperado en busca de ayuda resonó en medio de la calle desierta, Tina corrió en su socorro, cuando por fin pudo apreciar la escena perfectamente, vislumbro a Alexander con unos ojos completamente negros, no había ni un solo rastro de blanco en ellos, estaba arrodillado ante la mujer, sus labios estaban en el cuello descubierto de la mujer, mujer que ahora estaba sedada.

-Los obscuros sobreviven de la sangre, los que se alimentan de sangre humana es muy difícil que la dejen de beber –Susurro, recordando una vez más su libro de texto- Por eso deben ser exterminados.

Tina termino de citar a su libro cuando el olor a sangre llego hasta ella, envolviéndola en su suave abrigo de hambre, sintió a su estomago gruñir ante el olor, sus ojos se tornaron obscuros como los de Alexander.

**Review? **

**Comenta abajo por fas ¡ **


End file.
